A number of challenges can arise in engineering valves capable of withstanding flow conditions where high pressure differentials or other difficult flow conditions such as cavitation or high fluid velocity are found. In particular, during actuation of such valves, that is shutting off or on fluid flow, the valve can experience large forces which, can lead to fluid control problems such as, for example, excessive noise in the fluid flow, cavitation, large pressure surges, the creation of high pressure jets within the fluid flow, severe erosion, vibration, seat leakage, poor flow control and early break down of the valve.
In general, fluid control problems capable of generating forces high enough to disrupt valve operation and/or damage the valve arise where there is a high pressure differential experienced by the valve. Under such conditions it is much more likely that fluid control problems might arise, such as, for example, cavitation, surge and flow erosion, particularly during actuation of the valve. Examples of industries where such high flow conditions are common include, for example, gas handling for pressurized tanks, valving for engine combustion chambers, valves for use in oil or gas drilling, and fluid handling in other high pressure or flow applications such as, for example, power plants.